


Love Means You

by zeon_avalanthe



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeon_avalanthe/pseuds/zeon_avalanthe
Summary: "I want you to always be honest to me.."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

"Yamada-kun."  
  
Hearing a familiar voice calling him, Ryosuke quickly turning around with a chocolate milk cup still in his hands.  
  
"Yes, Johnny-san ?"  
  
"There's an interview for you tomorrow morning at Zoom In to promote your new drama. Make sure you get there at 6.30." The man inform the young boy.  
  
"Aa, hai." Ryosuke nod obediently.  
  
"And don't forget that you also have to come to practice at 9. I remember Sanche-sensei told me that you'll have to practice harder this time because there are some new moves you need to learn. So he'll need to extend your practice until 8 pm if everything went well." The man continue.  
  
"Eh ?" Ryosuke protested. "But I have to go for a shooting at 2 !"  
  
The man frown. "When will the shooting ends ?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe until about 6 or 7 pm ?" The young man shrug.  
  
"Then it can't be helped. Just make sure you return to practice as soon as your shooting finished." The man said in a final tone.  
  
"But-" Ryosuke try to protest.  
  
"And don't forget that you'll have another morning interview the day after tomorrow. And after you finished your shooting, you go to Music Station for NYC performance. After that, the 3 of you shall go for Myojo interview. Got it ?" And before Ryosuke can say anything to that, the man had turn and leave.  
  
Ryosuke just sigh as he stares at his chocolate milk. "And there's still School Kakumei today too." He sighs once again before gulping down the chocolate milk he has and walk away.  
  
***  
  
"Otsukaresamadeshita !" Ryosuke bow down to the crew of Zoom In as the show had finished already.  
  
"Yamada-kun, otsukare !" The host bow down as well.  
  
Ryosuke just smile while replying the man in the same gesture.  
  
"Yamada-kun, in a hurry ?" The host ask the boy as he saw Ryosuke quickly packing his stuffs.  
  
"Hai. I have a practice at 9." He smiles politely.  
  
"Ah, how nice to be young. So active ! I used to be like you too. Just make sure that you take care of yourself well ne ? Don't let your works overwhelming you okay ?" The man pat his head kindly.  
  
"Hai ! Arigatou !" Ryosuke smile while bowing down. "Ja, ittekimasu !"  
  
***  
  
Ryosuke run as fast as he could to the train station. His stomach is growling, only reminding him once again not to skip another breakfast. He really wants to stop by and grab some foods for a while but he was already late so he put that mind aside.  
  
"I can grab a food on my way from the station to Jimusho." He whispers to himself.  
  
He was almost missing his train as he arrived at the station. He has to do a little stunt he learnt from his previous drama to get inside the train. And get a scolding from the officer for doing a dangerous thing.  
  
After all the ruckus, he finally manage to sit down. While waiting for his destination, he leans his head to the side and fall asleep.  
  
***  
  
Ryosuke run for the second time that day to get to the Jimusho. He growls as the smell of fresh-baked cake fill the air as he passed his favorite bakery shop near the Jimusho. He really doesn't have anytime for this. The bake can wait, but Sanche-san can't. And he's so scary when he's mad. He knows from the memories where he was scolded for being late when he was a Junior. That was the only time he was ever come late for anything. And he really doesn't want a second time.  
  
He was panting like mad once he arrived at JUMP's room. And he sighs in relief as he found that Sanche-san isn't around yet. Replying the others' greetings hastily, he quickly change into his track suit and slump on the couch while waiting for their dance trainer to come. Slowly, he closes his eyes to block the dizzying light from invading his tired eyes.  
  
After some times, he can feel a presence sitting next to him. And the next moment he can feel a soft and warm hand touching his face and tucking some hair behind his ears.  
  
"Daijoubu ?" Come the worried question.  
  
Without opening his eyes, Ryosuke purr on the hand and nodding quietly.  
  
"Ryo-chan, you shouldn't work yourself too much." Concern can be heard from the voice.  
  
Ryosuke sigh as he finally open his eyes and staring straight at the boy in front of him.  
  
"I'm not overworking myself, Yuto-kun. And I'm fine really, just a little tired." He smiles assuringly.  
  
"But your body is quite warm already. I don't want you to fall sick again." It seemed that the worry hasn't left the younger boy completely.  
  
Ryosuke sigh again. "I'm fine. Trust me. It was just the heat from the run."  
  
"But-" Yuto try to protest, but seeing the pout formed on the older boy, he just sigh. "Fine. I trust you. But promise me that you won't overwork yourself and take a proper care on yourself."  
  
"Roger !" Ryosuke beam happily as he hugs the younger boy tightly. "And even if I don't, you will be there to take care of me ne ?" He whispers on the other's ear.  
  
Yuto blush at the words spoken so sweetly to him but nodding nevertheless. "I will." And he kisses the older boy's forehead lovingly. "Come on, practice is starting soon."  
  
Ryosuke smile wider as he takes the hand of his beloved. With Yuto by his side, he knows he can do everything.  
  
***  
  
"Ryo-chan, what do you want to eat for lunch ?"  
  
Ryosuke turn his head toward his boyfriend before looking at his watch. It's still early. Maybe he can catch some fast foods before going to the shooting place.  
  
"Anything that serves fast foods." He replies hastily while returning to pack his stuffs.  
  
"What's with the rush ?" Yuto ask while hugging him from behind.  
  
"I have a shooting at 2, so I have to hurry if I want to come on time." Said the older boy, not even minding the sudden weight on his back.  
  
"Eh ? But practice- ?"  
  
"I'll return as soon as I finished the shoot." Answered Ryosuke even before the younger boy finished his words.  
  
"Won't you be exhausted then ?" Yuto send him another worried glance.  
  
Ryosuke sigh as he stop packing his stuffs. He stands up straight and turn to face his captor. He gives the taller boy a chaste kiss before pulling back with a smile.  
  
"I won't. You gave me enough power."  
  
He smirks as he catches his boyfriend blush at his sudden action.  
  
***  
  
"Ah, Director-san, hontou ni gomenasai !" Ryosuke bow as he was faced with the Director.  
  
"Daijoubu, Yamada-kun. It's just, that it's so unlike you to be late." The director pat his head.  
  
"Gomen. I was held up in practice." The boy smile sheepishly.  
  
"Daijoubu, daijoubu. Just don't repeat it again ne ?" The director smile reassuringly. "Okay, minna-san, we'll start filming soon !"  
  
And so the day goes on with another apology toward Sanche-san for being late again for practice. And now he has to pay for it by staying longer alone. Well, not quite alone since Yuto had decided to wait for him and walk him home. Ryosuke whine at first for Yuto's overprotectiveness, but secretly, he loves Yutos' overprotectiveness.  
  
***  
  
Ryosuke lean his head on the metal pole inside the train. It's not that crowded inside, but all the seats were filled already so he has to stand. He's feeling dizzy already and he badly wanted to sit down. But he has to bear with it since he couldn't get a seat. Hoping that by leaning his head on the cold pole will make him feel better, he just sigh while wishing that his destination will arrive soon.  
  
***  
  
Ryosuke take a deep breath while trying to tone down the nausea feeling down on his stomach. He only had a small breakfast today and it's past the time for lunch already but he didn't dare to touch any food for the moment. He just finished half of his job today and he's feeling bad already. And he needs to prepare to perform with NYC in an hour.  
  
He really needs a break, he knows that. But he has to endure everything since he had requested to be off for tomorrow. Well, so it means that all the works for tomorrow needed to be done today. Namely, the filming of his new dorama and some solo interviews for magazines. And after he gets what he wanted, he won't just give up and ruin everything.  
  
"I'm okay. I will be just fine." He keeps on whispering the words to himself in order to stay strong. "I can do this."  
  
And with the last deep breath, he opens the door and get ready to perform.  
  
"Yama-chan ! You're late !" Chinen exclaimed as soon as the older boy gets inside.  
  
"Gomen ne~" Apologize the oldest member while smiling sheepishly.  
  
"That's okay ! Come on hurry ! Yuma had been whining for the past few minutes !" The shortest boy glomp him.  
  
"Hey ! That was you Chinen-kun !" Yuma try to defend himself.  
  
Ryosuke just laugh at the sight. "Stop it you two ! Let's just get ready."  
  
***  
  
"Chinen, wake me up when we've arrived okay ? I'm sleepy~" Ryosuke whine before yawning rather widely.  
  
Chinen laugh at it. "Wakatta yo~ Just sleep !"  
  
"Hmm.. Arigatou." He mumbles before drifting off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Ryo-chan ! Ryo-chan, wake up !"  
  
Ryosuke slowly opening his eyes at the soft calls of his name.  
  
"Y-Yuto-kun ? Where's Chinen ?" He asks confusedly.  
  
"He left to get me because he said he couldn't wake you up no matter how loud he calls your name." Yuto frown concernedly. "Are you okay ? You're running a fever you know !"  
  
Ryosuke smile softly. "I'm alright, Yuto-kun. Don't worry. Jaa, ikkou ze !" He climbs out the car with Yuto following worriedly behind.  
  
"Ryo-chan, are you really- ?"  
  
"You worried too much Yuto-kun. I'll be fine. I can manage this. All I need is a little rest and I'll be as good as new." Ryosuke cut Yuto's words.  
  
In the end, Yuto can only give in to Ryosuke's demand and only watch him from behind.  
  
***  
  
"Otsukaresamadeshita !"  
  
"Finally, today is a wrap !" Hikaru yell loudly.  
  
"Don't forget BEST ! We have another interview tomorrow at 4 !" Yabu try to remind them all.  
  
"Roger that !" Inoo answered while smiling like a crazy with Daiki's hands around his shoulders.  
  
"Aah~ I'm jealous to 7. They have a day off tomorrow na~" Takaki whine childishly.  
  
"Baka !" Chinen whack his head while standing on his toes. "It's because Yama-chan ask for a day off tomorrow, and Keito still has to filming his dorama either, so no day off for him ! And Ryu-chan will come to watch Keito's acting and then Keito will get really embarassed and messed up in his first dorama ever and then-"  
  
"I guess it's enough already Chii." Takaki cover the younger boy's mouth with his hand in order to stop the boy from embarassing the OkaTaro pair even further.  
  
"Uwaaahh~ I can't imagine Keito's and Ryutaro's face can get any redder !" Daiki exclaimed happily.  
  
"Shut up penguin !" Inoo whack the younger boy's head.  
  
"Hey !" Protested the chubby boys while rubbing his aching head.  
  
"Maa, maa, yamete yo ! Let's just go home and get some rest !" The oldest member of JUMP calm the others down.  
  
And they can't say no once Yabu-mama instinct has kicked in.  
  
"Yuto-kun." Ryosuke call out.  
  
"Hmm ?" The taller boy tilt his head to the side.  
  
Ryosuke give him a peck on the lips before saying, "Don't forget tomorrow's date~" And he left the lanky boy dumbfounded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

He wakes up this morning with a splitting headache. He winces and wobbling his way down off the bed and down the hallway to get inside the bathroom. He shakily washes his face and get an aspirin from the medicine's box before gulping it down his throat. Leaning on the wall for a moment to calm himself down, he start preparing himself for the day.  
  
"Ryosuke ! Breakfast's ready !"  
  
"Coming !" He shouts back at his mother's call.  
  
After some more fixing, he takes a deep breath before walking downstairs.  
  
"Happy Valentine day Nii-chan~" Came the sweet greetings from his younger sister.  
  
"Are you going out today ?" His older sister ask him with suspicious interest.  
  
"Un." Ryosuke nod. "Me and Yuto-kun going to spend the day. We'll probably home after dinner."  
  
"Just make sure that don't come home too late." His mother warn him as she serves the food.  
  
"Wakatta yo, Kaa-chan ! I'm not a kid anymore~" He whines childishly.  
  
"But the way you talk back to me was so alike a kid~" His mother tease him.  
  
"Mou~" Ryosuke just pout followed by laughters from the rest of his family.  
  
He was happy that his family accepted his relationship with Yuto. Though his father was so furious at first and went as far as hitting him up. But Yuto was there when it happened and the younger boy protected him while yelling his love toward Ryosuke's father. And with Yuto's confession over and over again, and some assuring words from his mother and sisters, his father finally accepted their relationship. He remembered how his father cried and hugged him all night long that day as an apology for ever hitting him.  
  
He was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of bell ringing.  
  
He looks up toward his family once more before getting a nod from them. He smiles and stands in an intend to leave.  
  
"Go get your Romeo, Juliet !" His father tease him from behind his newspaper.  
  
"Hey !" Ryosuke's cheeks turn a deep shade of scarlet at the comment. A little bit annoyed by his family's laughters, he says annoyedly, "Ittekimasu !"  
  
At the increasing sound of laughters, he just pout and stomp out the room and into the front door. As he opens the door, his cheeks reddened once more at the sight of his beloved. A sweet smile plastered his face. And damn, he looks so hot in his outfit. Not to mention the red rose on his hand which is offered to him.  
  
"Thank you." He thanks Yuto while taking the rose so quietly.  
  
"Don't be shy Ryo-chan !" Yuto cooed. "Are you ready ?"  
  
Ryosuke nod. "Un. Let's go."  
  
"Ja, we're leaving then, Obaa-san, Ojii-san !" Yuto bow to Ryosuke's parents who showed out suddenly.  
  
"Please take care of him, Yuto-kun !" Ryosuke's mother says softly.  
  
"I will. Ittekimasu !" Yuto bow once again.  
  
"Itterasshai !" Said the two parents.  
  
And then off they go.  
  
Ryosuke count that day as one of the best day of his life. Yuto take him to beautiful places he'd never seen before. And he just can't stop being amazed of the beautiful scene laid before his eyes. How could there be so many beautiful places in Tokyo and he never knew it before ? Maybe it was just because he's with Yuto that everything had turned beautiful. Even the trash bin looked prettier today.  
  
Without realizing how long time had passed, it's lunch time already. Yuto brought him to a restaurant which served the best strawberry dessert in town. And somehow, after all this time, Ryosuke just realize how tired he was, and that his headache had gone worse.  
  
He leans his head on his chair in hope to get rid of the nausea feeling that come suddenly at the smell of foods. He closes his eyes and tries to compose his breathing. He really wants to puke.  
  
"Yuto-kun, I need to go to the bathroom, okay ?" He finally said after some silence moments.  
  
"Oh, okay." Yuto said cheerily.  
  
Ryosuke try his best not to look shaken in front of his boyfriend. He smiles a bit before walking slowly toward the bathroom. Once inside, he enters on of the stall and immediately throwing up. The smell of it instantly bring another wave of dizziness. He quickly push the flush and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. Leaning tiredly on the bathroom wall, he takes in a couple of deep breaths before shakily standing up and walks outside the stall.  
  
He wash his face to cool down himself abit and straighten up a bit. After feeling satisfied by how he looks, he takes another deep breath before walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"Sorry I took long." Ryosuke apologize quietly.  
  
"It's okay." The older boy can feel the smile from the taller boy.  
  
He nods nonchalantly before continuing with his food. He really doesn't want the food right now so he ends up playing with it.  
  
"Ryo-chan, are you okay ?" Yuto ask him worriedly.  
  
"Hn." Ryosuke said shortly.  
  
Seemingly unconvinced with Ryosuke's answers, Yuto leans forward and brush the older boy's hair away before feeling his temperature. And he widen his eyes at knowing how hot the older boy was.  
  
On the other hand, Ryosuke seemed contended by the feeling of Yuto's cool hand touching his burning skin. Unconsciously, he leans in to the touch and sigh contently.  
  
"Ryo-chan, you're sick !" Yuto exclaim loudly, but not that loud so the other occupants will hear him.  
  
"Hmm." Ryosuke just purring more on Yuto's touch.  
  
Sighing in exparation, Yuto pull away his hand and call for the bill.  
  
"Let's just go home already." Decided the younger boy after he paid the bill.  
  
Ryosuke sigh guiltily at the sudden change of mood.  
  
"Gomen, Yuto-kun."  
  
Without saying anything in return, Yuto lead the two of them out of the restaurant.  
  
On their way home, Ryosuke can't stop pouting at the younger boy. True that it was at fault for not telling Yuto that he was feeling unwell, but the younger boy did not need to ignore him like this. And then he gets an idea and stop walking behind the other boy.  
  
Yuto, feeling that his partner wasn't following him anymore, halt in his track and turn only to be faced by a pouting boyfriend of his.  
  
"What's wrong Ryo-chan ?" He asks casually, though the hint of concern could be heard.  
  
"I'm not going home." Whispered the older boy.  
  
"What ?" Yuto quirk an eyebrow.  
  
"I said I'm not going home ! At least not until you forgive me." Unshed tears is now really possible in his eyes.  
  
Yuto just stare at him without any expression written on his face. "No." He said with finality in his voice.  
  
"Why ?" Ryosuke's voice is cracking already with his choked sobs.  
  
"Because you weren't being honest to me." The younger boy said flatly.  
  
"But-" The older boy started but then stop himself. He bites his lower lip before shouting, "Yuto-kun, you're meanie !" And he turns around to run away from him. But before he can take another step, another wave of dizziness overcome him and he saw the world around him spinning like crazy. And a distant call of his name is the last thing he remembers before everything turned black.  
  
***  
  
Yuto find himself angry after he found out that his boyfriend is sick. No, he wasn't angry at Ryosuke for not telling him earlier. He was angry to himself for not noticing earlier. And he knows that he would snap at the older boy if this continue. So he decides to ignore the older boy while calming himself out.  
  
But when he no longer hears the familiar footsteps behind him, he frowns. He turns around and see that the older boy had stopped following him. He frowns at the cute pout framing his face.  
  
"What's wrong Ryo-chan ?" He tried to be as casual as possible.  
  
"I'm not going home." He can hear the older whispering.  
  
"What ?" He asks back eventhough he heard it loud and clear.  
  
"I said I'm not going home ! At least not until you forgive me." The older boy is snapping at him. He can also see the unshed tears which the older boy suppressed. It hurts him, badly. And he really wants to runs and hugs the older boy and whispering comforting words to him. Anything to stop him from crying.  
  
But it seems like that his anger has taken over him when he finally said "No." to the older boy.  
  
And it hurts him more when the older boy questioning his reason with cracking voice.  
  
"Because you weren't being honest to me." Yeah, he just lied straight to the older boy's face. He was just upset, he knew it. But he just couldn't stop himself from saying those words.  
  
"But-" He can see that the older boy is currently struggling with what he should say next. And it surprised him greatly when Ryosuke suddenly yell out, "Yuto-kun, you're meanie !" and turns his back on him.  
  
But what surprised him more is how he watch the older boy's body falling down to the ground.   
  
"RYOSUKE !"  
  
Everything seemed to be in a slow motion as he runs toward the older boy. The body is falling slowly and he was glad that he can get there in time to catch the boy's body.  
  
As he watch carefully, the older boy's face is flush and his breaths is rapid and unsteady. His hair is wet with sweat and Yuto can practically feel the heat emitting from his body.  
  
"Ryosuke ! Ryosuke !" He shouts worriedly. And without realizing it, he was crying already. "Ryosuke !!!"  
  
***  
  
He wakes up feeling lighter this time. The sound of air-conditioner and a steady breath filled the quiet room. He feels warm. Not warmth like in fever-warmth like before, but more like in comfortable warmth. He tries to move his hands to stretch but stop when he feels that another hand is holding his right hand. He turns his head toward his right and couldn't stop himself from smiling at the sight of his boyfriend sleeping on a chair while holding his hand tightly.  
  
As if realizing the stare, the other boy stir before waking up to stare at his boyfriend's brown orbs.  
  
"Ohayou, Yuto-kun~" Come the sweet greeting. "Sorry if I woke you up."  
  
Staying still for a good few seconds to digest everything, instead of answering him, Yuto flung himself toward the older boy to hug him tight.  
  
"Yokatta !" He cry in relief.  
  
Taken aback by the sudden gesture, Ryosuke can only widen his eyes in surprise. but after some times, he finally softens up and hugs the younger boy back.  
  
"Gomen, for making you worried." The older boy apologize quietly after they pull away.  
  
Yuto said nothing as he just caressing his boyfriend's soft hair lovingly.  
  
"Why did you do that ?" Yuto finally break the silence.  
  
"I... I just didn't want to ruin our date. We've planned this for more than a month. And I didn't want my fever delay it any longer." Ryosuke utter softly.  
  
Yuto sigh before he leans in and kiss the older boy's tears away. "I don't mind delaying our date if it means you could get some rest and getting better."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Can't you understand how much it hurt me to see you hurt ? I'd rather be the one hurting physically than watching you hurt like that. The pain of wasn't being able to do something to ease your pain is killing me." Yuto said tenderly. "And it makes me feels worthless."  
  
"No ! Yuto-kun isn't worthless ! He's worth so much to me !" Ryosuke exclaim while pulling the younger boy into a hug.  
  
"And you means so much to me too." He smiles into the hug before pulling away. "That's why, you have to promise me something ?"  
  
"What is it ?" Ryosuke frown cutely.  
  
"Don't you ever do that to me again !" Yuto flick his forehead.  
  
"Ittai !" Ryosuke pout while rubbing his aching forehead.  
  
Yuto giggling at this. "And I want you to always be honest to me whatever happened. And share everything with me. Be it your happiness or sadness. Your excitement or sorrow. Or even your craziest imagination."  
  
"Yuto-kun..."  
  
"Because I want to be your only one who will always be there for you." And he close the distance between the two of them and kiss the older boy sweetly.  
  
Ryosuke blush in embarrassment after they're pulling apart. "Yuto-kun..."  
  
"Hmm ?" The younger boy tilt his head a bit while caressing Ryosuke's hair once again.  
  
"I promise. From now on, there will be no more secrets between us." He smiles while purring into Yuto's soft touch.  
  
Yuto smile gentlt while pecking his forehead. "I'm glad." He said in relief. "And Ryo-chan ?"  
  
"Yes ?"  
  
"Happy Valentine. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Yuto-kun."


End file.
